


Blossoming

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ichabbie Spring, It's all AU now!, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Winter is over. Spring is here. It's time for cleaning. Or maybe a picnic. And other springtime fun.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quickly to get it done before the first weekend of Ichabbie Spring came to end. So there is no plot! All errors are mine.

Abbie was thrilled that the weather had stayed warm for more than a week. It was miserable when the calendar said May but the thermometer did not. It was Saturday and she was ready to be able to get some spring cleaning done. The warm sunlight streaming into her room woke her up early for the day and she had a list of chores already formulating in her brain. 

The storm windows needed to be taken down and the other windows needed a good scrubbing. Crane was good at that. They could drag out the furniture and put it back on the porch now that spring was here. She wanted to sort out her winter clothes and put it away in the closet in the guest bedroom. It could have been Crane's bedroom but he was stubborn and insisted on still sleeping downstairs after all this time. Some ridiculous sense of propriety. 

She got dressed in some comfortable clothing and headed downstairs to get some trash bags to hold any clothes she wanted to donate. Instead of finding a Crane that looked like he was ready to vacuum and dust, she found one making... a picnic lunch. 

“Good morning, Lieutenant! It's such a lovely day so I thought we would go to the park and enjoy the sunshine and flowers beginning to bloom. See if the bees are out and buzzing about,” Crane said, sounding ridiculously cheerful. 

“Uh... what's gotten into you?” Abbie asked, looking at the coffee maker to see how many espressos he might have had already. 

“It's been a long winter,” was all he said as he continued to make sandwiches. 

“It has been and that's why I thought we could do some cleaning today. The windows need to be done and we have to replant some of the flower boxes and the lawn –” 

He put up his finger and silenced her before he spun around and pulled some cold fried chicken from the refrigerator to add to the basket. 

“We will do all of those things yet but first, we are going to go out and enjoy this perfect day,” he said. 

Abbie shook her head. “It won't be so perfect if I don't get my laundry done.”

“I will make sure your delicates are hand washed by Monday but first we will go to the park and clear our heads of winter,” Crane said. 

“The Farmer's Market isn't even open yet this early in the year. We could wait a few weeks and go,” Abbie said, pouting. She really wanted to get some cleaning done. 

Crane put some bottles of sparkling water into the basket and closed the lid, fastening it shut. She obviously wasn't going to win this battle so she'd just go along with this nonsense until she could get home and dig through her closet all afternoon. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Patriots Park was lovely and crowded. Everyone must have had the same idea about the first nice weekend but Crane steered Abbie over to a less packed area of the park and found them a spot underneath freshly blooming lilacs. She had to admit it was nice out and the feeling of the sunshine on her skin was lovely. 

They watched excited kids playing ball and enjoying the fact that summer vacation was now right around the corner. A couple of moms followed their toddlers as the wobbly little ones navigated the terrain in their tiny shoes. Crane almost got hit in the head with a Frisbee but caught it just in time and sent it soaring back to its owner. 

“Before the next tribulation begins, I think I need to clean up some of the flower beds around the house,” Crane said as Abbie nibbled on a piece of cold chicken. “I'm also thinking I need to clean that mess out in what should be the garage. It would be nice to park in there next winter.”

“We could have started on all that today instead of this,” Abbie said, pointing a chicken bone Crane's way. 

“We will start early tomorrow. You can make me a list and I will endeavor to complete it this week while you are at work,” Crane said. 

“You aren't going to sort out my clothing,” Abbie said. 

“I'd like to see if there is something other than trousers in that closet of yours,” Crane said before he could stop himself. 

Even on this lovely spring day, she had changed into her dark jeans, her boots, and her favorite purple blouse before they left for the park. Her leather jacket was in the car. 

“I do own skirts,” Abbie said, trying to remember where in her closet one might be. “And a dress or two. Maybe even a sundress. I'll wear one for our next picnic. The one we will have when we get the cleaning done.”

His tongue darted out and he licked his lips quickly, as if in anticipation of seeing her in that yellow dress she knew was in the house somewhere. The one she knew looked so good on her but yet she never wore it. Not around Crane, anyway. But maybe now was the time. 

Spring. New beginnings. Time to stop just being roommates in that house and become... what?

Abbie panicked a little at the thought. Once crossed, that line couldn't be uncrossed. There would be no going back. And she didn't know why that scared her when it came to this one man and only this man, but it did. 

Maybe part of spring would be letting go of that fear and crossing some lines. Isn't that what spring was for? Besides cleaning, that is? Abbie looked at him again and could tell he was still thinking about her in a dress. Yeah, perhaps it was time to not merely cross lines but do it at a running pace. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He put the basket in the car and came back for her and they strolled around the park. She really wanted to hold his hand but he didn't make a move to do that so she crossed her arms in front of her instead. Maybe Abbie was imagining that Crane would ever want to be more than her roommate. She was so certain at times that he wanted her but then he became stuck back at this... whatever this was. He'd feed her and clean her house and save her from the apocalypse but didn't seem to want to kiss her. 

They stopped by the statue commemorating the capture of Major Andre and Crane looked up at it before standing in front of the sign that explained what happened here. 

“Did you know him?” she asked. He didn't answer right away. “Of course you did.”

“Intelligent man. And attractive,” Crane said. He went into some long story about the man and Abbie watched him talking but didn't necessarily listen. 

She didn't know what made her do it. Perhaps the spring sunshine. Perhaps the way his eyes were twinkling as he told tale after tale about someone who had been dead for centuries. Perhaps it was... that the day really wasn't perfect yet. It could be made more perfect. 

With that thought, she silenced him the best way she knew how. 

The sidewalk was slanted and thankfully he was on the lower end of it and that put her in the perfect position to kiss him. And to keep kissing him. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, or to be honest, his lips, so Abbie put her own hands on his face and pulled him down to her. He was beginning to relax and his hands went around her waist, pulling her near. Her tongue parted his lips and and she couldn't get enough of him. The way he smelled as sweet as the spring air. The way he tasted. That noise he made in the back of his throat. Oh that noise was enough to be the end of her right now. The heat building between her thighs was impossible considering this was just one kiss. Their first kiss. That was all. But she wanted him. Wanted more. Didn't want this kiss to ever end...

She heard some kids coming up the sidewalk and laughing as they spotted the two of them kissing. 

Crane let her go and took a quick step back from her before changing his mind and pulling her into a hug. She quickly realized why. Breeches could hide a lot but probably not that. When the kids had gone past them, still chuckling at seeing them kiss, Crane now stepped away and adjusted himself. 

Abbie waited for him to do something Crane-like. Apologize or beg for her forgiveness for this moment where he let down his guard. Even though she was the one who initiated the kiss, she assumed he'd apologize anyway. 

But he didn't. He looked at her and smiled before taking her hand in his and leading her back to the where the car was parked. 

“Lieutenant, I have a feeling those windows aren't getting washed this weekend. And maybe not next weekend, either.”

Maybe never again, she thought. And she didn't really care. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The End


End file.
